1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the toy art, and, more particularly, to an improved rolling toy of the type mounted on a plurality, such as four, wheels, and which may be rolled upon a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many varieties of rolling type toys for children of all ages have heretofore been utilized. However, in many instances, such toy arrangements have provided comparatively rigid axle members upon which pairs of wheels are rigidly attached so that the pairs of wheels may only be unitarily rotated. For example, in many of the prior art rolling toy arrangements, primarily designed for small children, the axles comprise a metal rod having knurled ends with the metal rod inserted through an appropriately sized aperture in the body of the rolling toy vehicle. The axle revolves freely in these apertures. Wheels are mounted on the axle for unitary rotation therewith, with the knurled ends of the metal rods comprising the axles retaining the wheels on the axle. The wheels are thus firmly fixed on the axle and thus both wheels may only turn unitarily with the axle. In such prior art rolling toy arrangements, attempts to rotate the wheels in opposite directions often cause the wheels to come off the axle and small children could be hurt by the then comparatively sharp end of the axle which becomes exposed when the wheels come off. Further, the play value of such a toy is limited, since the pairs of wheels may only unitarily rotate with the axle.